


Five Places Chris and Vin Have Sex

by denorios



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denorios/pseuds/denorios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-ficlets in response to a meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Places Chris and Vin Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> For farad.

1\. Chris' bed in his cabin. No-one ever thinks to ask why Chris has such a large soft bed when he so rarely sleeps in it. But there are few enough times when he and Vin have the night alone away from town, and Chris likes to spread Vin out and take his time, kissing every inch of his skin, marking Vin as his with bites and scratches that no-one else will see. In the morning he'll wake up wrapped around Vin, his face turned into his hair, their legs entwined, and he'll listen to the little snuffles Vin makes his sleep and think how relieved he is that no-one is around to see the soppy look on his face.

2\. Vin's wagon. They don't use it very often because it's so open and dangerous, but some nights Chris can't sleep for thinking of Vin in his wagon, alone and asleep and so temptingly close. He creeps down the boarding house stairs, avoiding the third and eighth steps that creak so alarmingly, and he always calls Vin's name before climbing into the wagon. He forgot once, and Vin nearly shot him when he jerked awake. The sex is usually hurried and rough, and neither of them sleep after - Chris has to be back before the boarding house begins to stir at dawn. They lie awake, fully clothed, Vin with his cheek pressed to Chris' chest, listening to his heartbeat, and Chris slowly kisses each one of Vin's fingertips in turn.

3\. The livery stables. It was only that one time, and Chris swears he was still picking hay from uncomfortable places three days later after they had to dive into the hayloft to avoid being seen by JD and Casey. Vin kept his hand on Chris' cock the whole time, the slow strokes driving Chris mad, and when he came he bit his own hand so hard it left a scar. Vin likes to subtly brush his thumb across the mark, and even when they're surrounded by people the memory is enough to make Chris shift uncomfortably and discreetly adjust his pants.

4\. The fourth tree in the thicket behind Cold Stone Creek about half a mile from Nettie Wells' land. Their first time. Vin was fixing fences for Nettie, and Chris was furious with him. Neither of them can remember why, or who swung the first punch, or why that day, that place, that time. Vin kissed Chris after he'd shoved him hard enough that Chris fell in the creek, and one hand was still clenched in a fist even as the other tangled in Chris' hair and brought their mouths together. It was rough and angry and fast, and Vin's fingernails were bleeding from gripping the bark of the tree so hard and he had bruises on his hips from Chris' hands. Afterwards they could only look at each other and laugh and laugh until Chris kissed Vin again, and this time it was soft and slow and the grass was warm underneath them.

5\. The cave on the north side of Lonely Mountain, where they were trapped for three days by a rock-slide. They both thought they were going to die. Chris' ankle was broken, and Vin could probably have made it out on his own, but he wouldn't leave Chris. He held him close and told him everything, all the deepest, darkest secrets of his heart, all the things he would never ever have said aloud, in the daylight, in the sunshine, and when Chris kissed him it felt like a benediction, like forgiveness, and they both wept. They made love slowly, carefully, endlessly, as though it was the very last time, because it was, or so nearly was, and when Vin came he swore later it felt like forever. Being rescued felt like a dream, and sometimes he thinks he's still there, in that cave, buried inside the mountain the same way he's buried inside Chris, and he thinks death isn't anything to be afraid of if this is how he goes.


End file.
